My Angel
by emocookieloverz
Summary: There's a new imprint in town and she isn't taking any shit from anyone unless it blows her cover. How long will it take for her to snap and reveal the secrets she had had bottled up so long. Rated M for lots of cursing. Paul/OC of course AU.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed at yet another Quileute bonfire. I have to attend these because I'm playing human in this godforsaken rainy hellhole. Well why play human? I'm glad you asked. I am a Nightingale assassin. It's a group of demons who are raised on Old War beliefs with New war technology. A lot of us are the sons and daughters of demons and I am no exception. I am somewhat of a royal to them seeing thar my father was the most powerful foes they had. There was only one way to handle a foe so vicious and rutheless. You have to find their equal. I was something like that so they gave me the task. I wouldn't have killed him if he didn't try to kill me first. I liked his gifts so he gave them to me. My mother gave me hers before she died. That's why I'm so powerful and have to play human and hide. I came here and was impinted on by none other than the resident manwhore Paul Lahote. I just recently found out that he is a shapeshifter. That kinda sucks because it is hell to feed him. They expect their imprints to be submisssive. Anyone who knows me like I am knows that I can't be submissive. That doesn't mean I can't act the part. If they try anything I will change so fast that they won't know what hit them.

"We have called this meeting today to discuss Paul's mating with his imprint. We all know that it hasn't been done yet and it needs to be done tonight. She will become pregnant with his child or you will keep trying until it is done." I looked at him like he was crazy. "Why do we have to rush into this?" Paul asked it before I could start cursing and screaming and putting my family powers to use. "All other wolves have consumated their imprint bonds and you haven't and you choose to frolick about with other women." I rolled my eyes. "But she is in no way attractiive. Look at her." I felt my angr rize. Okay I am not good at disguises and I wear these fake glasses and my dental replica that I put over my teeth has braces over it. I wear these skin covers that are all freckly and stuff plus I wear green contacts. Paul was wasted when he imprinted and he can't remember the color of my eyes let alone my name most of the time. I put my hands on my hips. "You're not all to hot yourself." Leah my favorite person on the res said. They started growling at each other. I got a text and looked at it. It was my dear uncle telling me how I needed to let him borrow my berettas. I just ignored it. I played with my hair that was dyed black. I wore sweats and a pullover and I pretend I'm very warm blooded. I didn't wear the skin covers becaise they irritate me. If you didn't know, demon skin is very hot and I am warm blooded but I don't need jackets and pullovers. I wore my pajamas under the clothes which is a half tee and shorts. I listened to Paul and Leah argue for a while until I spoke up.

"Does anyone even care what I think since you guys just basically prostituted me to him? I am not his whore nor am I his bedside bitch. If he thinks he's going to touch me, there is going to be a hell of a life lesson." They all looked at me like I was stupid. "Look. If you are no longer attractive to your imprinting wolf, It's okay because you know who to compete with and what to do to make him want you again." Emily said as She looked at Sam with his monthly whore. The only one who is commited is Jared and that's only because he truely loves Kim no matter what the imprint does. I laughed. "You actually believe that push in the right direction shit?" Her eyes misted up and Paul growled. "Who do you think you are?" I turned to him and the girl with him jumped up. I wanted to smack her ass so bad. "From what your elders tell me,I'm your imprint." He pushed me and I pretended to be hurt. "Exactly. So do as I say or you die alone." I rubbed my arm. " We'll see, Lahote. We will see." He looked like he was gone crazy. He stepped closer to me and I didn't budge. He jumped at me and I did the human best ability and I flinched. He laughed and slapped me. I was shocked for a moment but I quickly recovered and looked him in the eyes. "Okay. Now we really will see."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I turned to Sam. He had Emily by her waist and his demon whore was gone. "Nothing. What's wrong with all of you is wat I want to know." He lifted me over his shoulder and carried me to his house. He locked me in and as I was still not letting him know my abilities, so I stayed there. For the next few days I wore sweats and jackets because my skin covers were at home. I could hear Paul by my door all the time. One day they opened the door and I sighed. Sam came in. "Get dressed. We have a meeting with the Cullens and all wolves and imprints have to go." I looked like I had been crying because those damn contacts burned my eyes. I rolled my eyes at him. "I need you to take me home. I don't have anymore clothes here and I want to wear my own clothes, Dog" He growled but led me to his car. When we got to my house I would've stayed there but I got curious. What the hell were they meeting for? I thought they hated each other. I put on basketball shorts and a sports bra under yet another sweat set. My hair was in a French braid and I put it in my hood. I felt like I needed my knives so I got them and put them in my felt good to be holding them. I felt naked. Sam blew the horn and I ran out in the rain.

We finally got to the clearing and I got off of Sam's back and went to where the other imprints were. Paul's new girlfriend glared at me. I don't like her a lot. It's not that she's his girlfriend but the fact that she thinks she can run everything because Paul is willing to fight and save her if she gets too deep in shit. I swear the bitch kicks puppies for fun. I ignored most of what Carlisle said and was brought out of by daze by someone yelling my name. I looked up and saw that all of the imprints had moved to the wolves. I didn't like the wolf I was mated to so why would I sit by him. I turned my head and they all just stared at me but didn't say anything. We sat out there and I found out that I would be there a lot. I had to climb on Paul's back with Rachel. We were halfway there when Paul stopped and phased back. He picked up Rachel and they started making out. I rolled my eyes and took out that damn dental replica. It's like that thing they use on kids when they're in pageants as kids. I hated those damn things. I did get a bunch of pretty neat tiaras and sashes. The last one I got in was right before I got to La Push. I ran when they went behind a tree. When I got to the clearing, no-one was there. I went to the gazeebo sitting in the middle and sat on th rail and focused on forest life. I could hear the wolves just hitting the La Push treeline and Paul and Rachel still fuckng in the woods. I heard birds ans squirels. Then some of them got quiet around the Forks/La Push treaty line. There was howling, growling, and fast ass feet everywhere. I knew it was Victoria and I knew that they weren't going to catch her. Victoria is a vampire with advanced flight syndrome. That bitch can run like the fucking wind. She's a half decent fighter, too. Such talent wasted on a vampire.

I smelled him before he even got to the tree line. Jasper Cullen was in the clearing. I smirked as I turned my head to him. The rest of the Cullens came behind him. They just looked at me. They had that human with them. "Would you like to come to our house?" I shrugged. "I really don't have anything better to do."


	2. War Means War

I was zipping my pants up after I fucked Rachel up yet another tree on the way to La Push. We exited the tree line l and walked into Sam and Emily's place. Everyone was laughing and joking around. Leah looked pissed and Sam did too. "Paul. Do mind telling me why you left your fucking imprint in the woods?" Everyone got quiet and I'm sure my face was stuck in mock horror. I cannot believe I fogot whats her face! "I forgot. I'll go look for her." Sam shoom his head. "No need to. She is at the Cullen house. They said they would get her to the treaty line and Bella would drive her the rest of the way." I nodded and Rachel rubbed my spine in a way that sent shivers up my body. I smirked at her. She grabbed my hand and I was about to head out when I heard the oud rumble of an engine. We all went out to see my imprint. She was in a car with that paleface Mike Newton. She got out of the car and came in. She is jus so ugly. Glasses, braces, freakles, and I think she's fat looking at all of the jogging suits she wears. She was listening to something but I didn't know what was and I truly didn't care. Leah ran out and hugged her. "Oh my God. He left you out in the woods." She smiled. "You talk like I couldn't handle myself out there." Sam came to the door. "You can't handle yourself. You're just a human." She laughed. "I can handle myself and anyone else that comes along." He just stood there not getting the double meaning to her words. I heard Leah and her talking and she's having her sister come stay with her. The sister is pregnant and they said she isn't going to make it through the childbirth. "Look. We all know you have confidence. That's the reson you can stay strong when it comes to arguments with the wolves. You are only a human. Leave physical contact to the wolves." I smirked at that. She thinks she can fight a vampire. I would like to see her try. Leah looked at the jogging suit. "Why do you wear these things over your clothes, Erebus?" My imprint smiled.

"What do you mean she wears the suits over her clothes?" Sam asked as the pack walked out. My imprint rolled her eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Leah looked at her and Sam gave her the tell everything look and she rolled her eyes. "I was told by my father to change my image as part of my hideout strategy. He bought me lots of green contacts, skin covers, Flippers, and these glasses." He just looked at her. "Then what do you really look like?" Jared asked her as she loooked at them." Leah laughed. "Like a damn angel fallen on Earth." I scoffed. "Bullshit." Leah cocked her eyebrow. "You don't believe me? Show them." I rolled my eyes as my imprint went in the house. Rachel pulled me and I waited. I wanted to see this. She went in the house. Fifteen minutes later she came out and I swear to God she was the most beautiful person ever. Her hair was flowing and a flaring red color. Her skin was pale and clear of all blemishes except for a scar. It was long and like Emily it made her beautiful. Her eyes were that same striking silver that I see every time I close my eyes. She had a tattoo that went from her wrist to her ankle. She smiled and I saw that she wasn't wearing braces. "I am happy I could take off that voice charm." Her voice had changed. She had a slight accent. The unimprinted wolves were drooling over her. She pulled the sweatshirt over her head and took off the sweatpants. She wore a half tee and some coutoffs. Her body was curvy and she had abs to die for. She looked up at the moon and I sighd. That's all I fucking need. A girlfriend and a hot imprint.

"I need to go." Erebus said as I stared at her. She dialed a number in her phone and Newton drove up with his girlfriend Jessica in tow. She caught something and I noticed it was a set of keys. She got on the bike and sped off.

…

Why was he looking at me like that?! I was panicking and speeding at the same time. Usually that means danger but I kept going. I saw a flash of red and smiled. It was Victoria. I cut the lane and veered into the forest. I followed her all the way back to the clearing. She had Bella by the throat and Edward was being held by three newborns. One of them snapped their gaze to me. He started to blur and was attacked by Paul. I smiled and Victoria fled when she saw the wolves. "She's coming back. Go get the imprints." Alice came out and she had all of the Cullens with her. I felt a furry nose pushing my back and I turned to look as Paul. He whimpered and I ran my hands through his fur. It was more of a comfort to me because I was about to watch these people go to war. He made a funny purring noise. I was still mad at him but I didn't have Leah at the moment. The imprints and wolves came out and I got up. I could smell the vampires. I had to do something.

Unknown POV

We just sat at the Cullen house. The imprints looked nervous and I just stood with my hands in my pocket. They were crying about the guys. I really didn't care because I knew what battle is like. I've just never been on this side of war and I don't mean to sound offensive but it was boring as hell. All of that crying and shit was not doing me any good so I decided to go check out the battle. I love battle. I live and breathe it. "Umm I'm going for a walk." Emily jumped up. "Sam said not to leave for anything!" I smiled a little. "I've never been that much of a rule follower." Then I walked out the door. As soon as I went in the trees, I bolted.

It looked like I hadn't really missed lot. Everyone was just beating the shit out of each other. I just leaned against my tree and looked on. I had no need to jump out because they seemed to have everything under control. It didn't seem like anyone noticed my presence. Then I saw something. "Oh shit." I said to myself as I watched the burning blade fly across the battlefield. I turned to see Daniel. He's a nephilim and his dad lets him borrow the damn sword. They are both Dark treaders now and I hate those assholes. They're basicallly half angel half demons who do evil shit but still have their wings. I saw as both vampires and shifters dodged the blade. "I sense one of my own out here!" He yelled. He stopped the fight. "If you bring youself forewards, we will stop the fight."Everyone was confused. The wolves phased back and came out in their human forms. "What do you mean one of your own?" Sam asked as he held the wolves back. I wanted to smack that smug ass expression right off of Daniel's face. "Well I am the world's most dangerous Darktreader and I sense a demon among us." I was right fucking behind him then.

PAUL POV

"I sense a demon among us." He said again. "Your senses have always been faulty Daniel." I jumped about a mile in the air when I saw her. Her face was hardened and she had changed at the Cullen house. She now wore a white tee shirt and black skinny jeans. Her Anarchy Chuck Taylor shoes were black as night. "Darkfire. How noble of you to step up to protect your precious dogs." I growled. No-one attacks my imprint and gets away with it. I started to walk towards him when Sam and Embry grabbed me. "You're going to let him attack her like that?!" Sam stopped me and we looked at the two in their staredown. He blurred to her and we braced ourselves for the impact. It never came. We looked up and he was sprawled out on the ground and she had her hands in her pockets. "Woah." Seth said as the guy jumped to his feet. She had her back turned to him. "Leave now while you have the chance Daniel." He staggered and laughed. "The oh so great Darkfire is showing mercy?" He ran at her and she dodged him so fast it was like she was never there. "Go home Daniel." He spit out grass. "Stand up and fight me!" He ran at her and was launched across the entire clearing. She held up one hand. That showed that she backhanded him. Her hand wasn't even red. I just watched as she stood there and looked at him. She slid her hands back in her pockets as he got to his feet. He looked pissed. "No mercy this time!" He pulled out that sword and I immediately feared for her. I watched that thing kill fifteen newborns in one sweep. The sky grew dark and there seemed to be a storm brewing. Something fell and she held out her hand. It made a booming sound like thunder when it made contact. There seemed to be a tail wiggling im the sky above us.

"You still have time to back out Daniel." He sneered at her. "Never." I watched as they went at it. There was a ripping noise and Daniel was in two pieces in the floor. She sighed. "You had a lot of potential." She looked away and a white type of flame came from her hands. "Such a waste." His body incinerated. Tears fell down her face and I acted on instinct. She was in my arms in seconds. I rubbed her back and she cried harder. I put my chin on top of her head and her sobs changed to sniffles. I lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the Cullen house. She fell asleep somewhere along the way.

I sat her on the of the Cullens watched her. The elders were glaring and the wolves were outraged. "We should kill it before it wakes up." I growled and they looked at me. "You will mind your manners boy. I understand she's your imprint but she is a danger to the tribe and everyone around it. She will die for that." I felt hands around me and I was being held by Embry, Brady, Collinn, Quil, and Seth. Old Quil walked up to her with he spiritual dagger in his hand. I tried to scream for her to wake up but Sam Alpha Commanded me to stay quiet and still. He held the dagger up to kill her when a hand grabbed his arm. We all jumped and there was…my imprint?

She looked at the girl and sighed. "Sorry guys. Hard to control my big sister when she gets the urge to 'help' people. I told her to stay at home." She tapped the girl on her shoulder and she didn't wake up. I looked on. "Kris!" Still nothing at all. Erebus sighed and stuck her hand out for the blade in Old Quil's hand. He put it in her hand and she placed it on front of her sister's nose. The girl sniffed and her eyes flew open. I watched as the two stared at each other and the sister grabbed the blade and looked at it. "This thing has seen better days." Then she got up and stretched. I could not believe I didn't see my imprint all though the battle. She put her arm over her sister's shoulder and smiled like a four year old. Erebus handed Old Quil his knufe. "It's off center." she said as she leaned her head on her sister's.


	3. No Mercy

We were at Sam and Emily's after the Cullen battle because of the battle had a bad outcome. There was a newborn and she was coming with us. Sam and the elders were outraged but the others insisted. It was mostly because Seth imprinted on her and his father was an elder and his mother is still on the counsel. As we exited the woods, the leech started to convulse. The imprints panicked but Erebus grabbed her by her hair and kept moving her forewards. Seth ran in and grabbed some spare clothes for the girl.

"It's this way." Leah yelled as Erebus picked the leech over her shoulder. Seth looked murderous but he couldn't do anything because Sam told him not to. There was a cabin and in it was a bathroom. There was a tub full of water and the thing was huge. "I'm so sorry Bree." She threw her in and she went still. We watched as her skn went from deathly pale to soft Ivory. Her eyes turned a striking silver with blue flakes and her hair seemed to change color. She started to thrash and the others covered their ears as soo as an unhuman sound came from her mouth. Erebus closed her eyes and looked away. The leech's screams finally died down and Kris was able to sedate her.

Erebus left after a while and I started to follow her when I got curious. I found Kris and Embry talking and laughing. It's good he accepted his imprint right away. I walked up to them. "Hey can I ask you a question?" Everyone was staring at me. She smiled. "Yes?" I fidgeted a little. "What did that Daniel guy mean when he said all that stuff about mercy?" She sighed and looked at me. "You're really concerned about my sister aren't you?" I nodded. She sighed and moved over. Bella came in and smiled. She patted the seat. I got her message and sat down next to her.

"If anyone else wants to know why you better bring your ass in and listen because I won't say this twice." The living room filled with wolves and imprints. The others knew the story but they said they like to hear it from Kris. "Erebus is the way she is for a reason. Growing up we didn't have our parents. I grew up with fosters but she was raised by demons. They were so brutal to her that she finally figured she would have to be like them for them to leave her alone. The older she got the more brutal she would become. They eventually figured that she was a danger to them and everyone near so they planned to kill her. They began to be brutal even more so than they were. Now you have to understand a demon's brutality. It's something near fucking apocolyptic. You have to be strong when dealing with them. Don't get me wrong because we are demons just not completely. Then they just disappeared. We all know what happened to them. When I asked her about it she said that no matter what my situation was, never show mercy because they would see it as a weakness amd kill you before you even know they're there."

"If you remember what I said, why did you let Daniel live?" We all jumped a foot in the air to see Ere standing up against the door. I saw that she had tattoos. Sam spoke up. "There is no way that he's still alive because I saw her rip him in half." Ere didn't look at him. Her eyes stayed focused on her sister. "Krishna why didn't you heed my advice?" Krishna hung her head. "I wasn't thinking." Erebus rubbed her eyes. "Next time you decide to half ass a kill make sure I'm not the one beig confused. Now he's going to go around saying I let him live and that I am weak." Krishna started tearing up. "I'm sorry, Erebus! I didn't want to kill him and I felt bad that he-" Ere held up her hand. "I don't fucking care, Krishna! I told you to watch your back!" She punched the doorframe and the house literally shook. Krishna put her head in her hands. I saw that the sisters were having a major disagreement at the time. We trued to fet them to talk to each other and they just turned away. Ere ended up leaving. I knew she was there when the vamps came out at first, go how did she diappear that fast?


End file.
